We are expanding our studies on the mechanisms involved in the tissue changes observed in malnutrition. Specifically we are examining ribosomal RNA synthesis and RNA catabolism. To date we have been able to demonstrate that alkaline RNase (the major catabolic enzyme) is increased in tissue from malnourished animals and in placentas from malnourished women. In addition enzyme activity is elevated in serum of malnourished children and returns to normal with therapy. We are now investigating the use of this enzyme as a general marker for nutritional status in the adult and during prenatal and postnatal development.